forgotten past
by lanab11
Summary: when clay finds out he is has a sister its not only his life that changes... more angst and drama to come. new chapter up. lana struggles to deal with her future will she listen to clay and jeremy? or will it be too late? enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped forward braced herself and took a deep breath as she walked up to the door.

00ooo00o0o0o0o0

Elena and clay sat entwined on the sofa, Elena leaning heavily on clay's shoulder, clay holding Elena around her waist. Neither spoke, both just sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company, something that Elena thought was very rare so should be taken advantage of. After just getting back from warning a mutt to move on from Brooklyn everyone was tired. It wasn't the warning itself that was tiring, no, with clay there no words where even needed, it was the traffic and queuing for food that left everyone drained especially in the heat.

The calm lasted for what felt like ever, it was pure bliss. Then the door bell rang echoing throughout the silent house, clay swore under his breath but didn't make any attempt to move, no one did everyone they knew didn't need to ring for entrance so he didn't care who it was. Soon the ringing stopped and they assumed that whoever the human was they'd given up...they were wrong.

Around the same time the next day the doorbell rang, this time Elena answered it, not because it was what you were meant to do when a doorbell rang but just out of curiosity. Elena opened the door, a warm breeze sweeping at her feet as it fell open. The wind blowing hair all over her face so for a moment she couldn't see who was in front of her. Elena spat her hair out of mouth, moved it away from her eyes and then stopped, frozen when she caught sight of the visitor. A young girl, about 18 stood before her, beautiful long blonde hair flowing in the wind with bangs just covering the tops of her eyes. She was beautiful, thin with model looks but that wasn't what shocked Elena, it was her bright blue eyes, so familiar it scared her a little. She gave the girl a weak smile and got one in return.

"Is there a Clayton Danvers here?"

Elena thought for a moment before she spoke, who would want to know where clay was? The only thing she could think of was some over eager college student wanting to see the man behind the papers or some ex-student who hadn't gotten over her crush and was now taking it a bit too far, sounds over the top but it wouldn't be the first. He may hate it, but clay got a lot of female attention. She knew she should lie or at least say he wasn't in and take an aggressive approach to make sure she didn't come back but there was something about her that made her want to see where it was going.

"Yeah, one minute..." Elena reverted back into the house walking slowly to the living room trying to decide what to say.

"Clay, door now"

He glanced at Elena for a moment.

"Who is it?" he said calmly but with suspicion. Stuck Elena said the first thing she could think of.

"Some guy wants you to sign for something, I told him to leave it at the post office in town but he won't budge says it's got to be now" Elena smiled to herself, that actually sounded pretty good she thought.

Clay huffed, and then got to his feet. Elena inhaled a sigh of relief following clay to the door. she knew what he would do if it was just a delivery guy, sign as requested then give 'the look' that meant he wouldn't disturb him at home again. This was different.

Clay rounded the corner slowing when he caught sight of long blonde hair in the door way. He knew it wasn't some postman, yet he didn't stop and turn back, just shot Elena a 'you'll pay for that' look and carried on. The girl caught sight of clay and half smiled, ok definitely school girl crush. She looked extremely nervous fidgeting with her fingers only giving eye contact every so often.

"My name is Lana Andrews and I...I...ok this probably might mean nothing to you because you've moved on and have a life here and everything but I'm not asking for anything I swear..." she continued to ramble on, clay looked bored and about to leave, Elena just looked confused. Lana took a deep breath and started again. She looked up into clays eyes as she spoke not breaking eye contact.

"...I think you're my brother."

She stood there for several minutes fidgeting nervously, waiting for some form of reply but all that followed was silence. It's not that clay was being rude, in fact all signs of annoyance had gone from his face, he was shocked and had no idea how to process this information. Lana looked at her watch made some excuse about deadlines and started for the gate before turning back.

"I get this is a lot to take in so I'm gonna go, I'll be at the bear lodge motel for the next two days room 226 if you wanna talk I'll be there, if not ill take the hint and go and you won't hear from me again. Either ways fine...ok so...bye." she gave a brief nod to Elena and headed to a car parked just outside.


	2. Chapter 2

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The others reactions were pretty much the same. It wasn't that clay had some tragic upbringing like Elena he was pretty sure he still had family out there but he thought he'd severed all ties and did not remember having a younger sibling.

Stunned silence filled the study where the pack sat, Elena and clay stood by the door, clay looking to Jeremy for help. All sat thinking of this dilemma and if it even was one.

"You'll have to see her clay, find out how she tracked you down so we can back track and cut those ties."

Jeremy cut through the silence and spoke directly to clay only giving him eye contact, guess he didn't know how he was going to react, he didn't have to bother though clay just mumbled a brief agreement and walked out of the room silently beckoning Elena to follow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After five minutes walking in the woods clay finally spoke.

"What am I supposed to do? What if what she's saying is right, do I just find out how she found me then tell her to leave and never come back?"

He sat under a nearby tree and looked towards the lake, Elena sat down next to him putting her hand in his and looking out to the same spot of lake.

"honestly, I have no idea, I've never been in a long lost sibling situation before." clay looked at her annoyingly "ok bad time to joke. Look just talk to her tomorrow, see how it goes, maybe you'd like to get to know her more or maybe it's too weird or there are too many long lost relatives attached. But decide then okay? Don't stress about it now. Come on, let's get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena knocked on the door, clay next to her straight faced but clearly nervous. After a few seconds noise was heard in side and someone came towards the door. The sound stopped and the door opened. Seeing them together still freaked Elena a bit, their hair and eyes a perfect match, from the shade to the sleek curls. Lana looked slightly dishevelled, hair ruffled and clothes crinkley looking like she'd just woken up. Her expression changed from drowsiness to excitement to slightly nervous in all about a few seconds. Which if you think about it is quite an accomplishment. She was about to speak, probably a polite welcome when clay just let himself into the room without an invite leaving a slightly stunned Lana and an embarrassed Elena. Clay was never one for small talk.

Elena and Lana walked into to see clay standing by the window, Elena walked over to join him while Lana went to sit on the bed. 

"How did you find me?" 

"I knew I had another brother who went missing, believed dead. But I thought that if there was a chance even a small one that he was alive I would try to find him...see that maybe not all my family are morons. So I hired a detective from the net on a whim, I never expected to hear back. I heard about it a few months back and figured since I'm studying at nub why not...and that's it."

"What linked me to here...?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clay spent the following weeks after getting permission from Jeremy getting to know Lana. Well, teaching her to fight but to him that was bonding. Jeremy did his best not seem uncomfortable by Lana's presence and just give them space but to all but Lana and clay it was obvious. Everyone else on the other hand was extremely nosey especially the first few times she came over gaping at her as if an animal at the zoo. After a while everyone became more relaxed nick even tried it on with her before clay stepped in and permanently stopped him from trying again. 

stepping into brotherhood was easier than he thought, the need to protect his own had always been in him but to worry about men around her was strange for him, he never worried about guys around Elena she can handle herself Lana couldn't and that scared him. the more involved she became in his life the more he feared for hers, any mutt who saw a human hanging around with the pack would either use her as leverage to get something or a great way to piss off the pack. Clay felt that it would be better if she stayed with them when she visited as much for her protection as theirs and after many rows Jeremy agreed as long as the visits where short. This system worked for a few months until things got messy. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ok so my reason for how she found him is pretty weak i kind of ran out of pluasible links but i will come back to it...if anyone has any ideas let me know! otherwise keep your eyes peeled for more pretty soon.x_


	4. Chapter 4

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0

For the first time in along while Lana got to go out on her own, well I say got to, clay didn't know she was awake. Walking through stonehaven's woods was beautiful the cool breeze whipping the hair off her face, the warm sun shining on her skin. Up ahead was a path, she followed it wanting to see where it ended what wonders filled this place. A man stepped out up ahead and smiled at her, there was something off putting about him he was an athletic looking dark haired boy about twenty one with a typical boyish air about him. But even though his smile beckoned her forward her instincts screamed for her to walk away fast. 

"Hi! Lana right? Yeah, now I remember your clay's little sis! He talks about you all the time" he walked up to her and gave her a big bear hug which put her slightly at ease. "So how's it been going? You up for the weekend?"

"Yeah, spring break...I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm stu, clay and I go way back, actually I've got something for clay, a message of sorts, hold on a minute I put it down when nature called, give me a minute"

Lana wondered if she should go, run back to the house. No one had ever talked about a 'Stu' or 'Stuart' or anything of the kind. But maybe she was wrong maybe there were friends and she was about to just make a terrible insult. however after a few minutes passed she started to think she'd just had a joke played on her by some trespassing local she was about to head back when a big black dog walked into the clearing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The dog walked slowly up to her, for moment she swore she saw it grin. it buried its muzzle in her hand making her pet it, she didn't mind, she liked dogs, growing up basically ignored the pet dog was her only friend. 

For a few minutes she stood stroking the giant dog in the sunlight smiling, everything just seemed to fall into place. In the distance she could here yelling particularly the insults by her newly found brother. At this the dog appeared to panic and turned nasty growling at Lana. She froze too scared to even breathe too hard. 

Suddenly the dog lunged at her pushing her back over and into a ditch; Lana covered her face with her hands but was too stunned to do any more. The dog bit into her arm slicing into her skin, the pain sending lightning bolts up her arm to her left shoulder. The dog then scratched deeply into her stomach and bit her shoulder and scratched at her thighs. all she could do at the moment from behind her hands was stare into the dogs eyes and see the pleasure it appeared to be having. The shock passed and Lana started kicking out at the dog but couldn't get it off.

The dog stopped, stood and listened to the oncoming voices before running away and leaving an injured Lana. Her wounds felt on fire and slowly she pulled herself up and crawled on to the main path trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body. She pulled herself to her feet and started to walk back to the house her head spinning, wounds throbbing, she felt like she was going to die. Tears fell from her eyes running freely down her face. Up ahead she could make out two shapes and hear muffled yelling and running. She managed a few steps before the world went black around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Up ahead they could hear a dog growling and knew something was wrong. Clay ran towards it with Elena not far behind, fear running through him.

"Lana! Lana!"

He rounded the corner to catch a blur of black running into the edge of the forest. He could see movement in the corner of his eye something was crawling out onto the path for a moment he didn't know what it was until he saw long blonde hair. Bloodied and scared she walked slowly forward eyes unfocused. At the sight of her clay ran at full speed yelling her name as he went. When he got within fifty feet she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Before he even got there he knew what had happened, he could smell the mutt on her and knew exactly which bastard did this.

kneeling down beside her he knew he didn't have much time the wounds were deep and the effects of the bite would be setting in. as gently as he could he lifted her off the ground, legs dangling down, arms limp at her side, head lolled back over his supporting arm, lifeless.


	6. Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Going back to the house was a blur, like a dream where your disconnected with the reality but there, it just felt unreal. Elena raced ahead alerting Jeremy and the others, clay took her upstairs where Elena and Jeremy waited. there was nothing he could do from this point on it was now up to Jeremy to make sure she was as comfortable as possible and hope for the best. The feeling of being powerless scared clay, he couldn't help but was left alone with his guilt. Going outside he stood and let the anger fill him till he was ready to burst and pounded a couple of trees repeatedly till his hands where bloody and his heart was racing. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see nick.

"This is my fault." He said.

"How? How where you supposed to know this was going to happen?" Nick yelled.

"I'm a fucking werewolf! Of course this was going to happen! and I knew it but I didn't care and now she'll pay" the pain returned and he turned to and punched the tree again. suddenly he stopped and looked down his voice was a mere whisper. "If she dies..."

"Jeremy's good at this, she'll be fine" Nick said.

He turned to face Nick anger rising "She'll be a werewolf there is no fine! even if she survives we lied to her, put her at risk, the betrayal will be there she'll always resent us...me."

He turned to see Elena in the doorway who looked quite uncomfortable hearing them talk about such a vague reflection of her past, making clay feel even worse. At which point she gave a brief smile and returned to help Jeremy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once bitten the body changed dramatically inside and out, putting it through a lot of stress and pressure, few survived. It had been two days since she'd been bitten, she had survived the worse of it, her body was now able to change when need be. The question was how would she take the new her, now equipped with heightened senses and more athletism. No one knew, she still hadn't woken up. Clay sat by her bed watching her with guilty eyes, most were shocked by this, they expected him to be out for revenge but he wouldn't leave until he knew she was ok. A positive of this he thought was that it gave him a longer time frame to figure out ways to make the bastard pay.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**how wil she she be?! what will clay do?! **_

_**stay tuned to find out.x**_


	7. Chapter 7

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days later she began to feel dimly aware of her surroundings, knowing she was in a bed, hearing voices around her yet she was too weak to move her limbs, so sore she couldn't move, not even her eyelids. The next day she decided to fight the pain and try to move, first her eyes which now felt swollen as well as swore. The room was bright and neutral with a lot of whites and creams complete with a night stand and lamp. It was calm and soothing so her eyes began to close again as she became aware of just how exhausted she was but why she didn't know. Looking over she saw clay semi asleep and tried to get his attention before her eyes closed again. she coughed as loud as she could which wasn't loud at all, instantly regretting it as it felt like her throat was burnt as soon as the cough was out. He casually looked over as if expecting it to only have been a trick of the light until realising her eyes where partially open. Just as he got up to say something to her she drifted off again.

In the morning she awoke feeling better, weak but in less pain. She saw a figure at the end of the bed and smiled. "Hi" she said breathlessly.

The figure turned to her now becoming clearer, brown hair and dark features, deep brown eyes baring into hers. The face smiled, a crooked twisted smile that sent shivers down her spine. The smile stretched over its face growing larger and larger, face shape changing, skin going darker turning, hair sprouting all over. The smile turned into a growl getting louder and more vicious until the thing lunged at her.


	8. authors note

I am an idiot I replaced my first chapter with my second chapter. So I have been having two second chapters and no first chapter!

All fixed now hope you like it tell me what you think let me know if I screw up again please!

-Thanks.

**Disclaimer-I do no own any of the characters except for Lana ... but I wish I did!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**In the morning she awoke feeling better weak, but in less pain. She saw a figure at the end of the bed and smiled. "Hi" she said breathlessly.**_

_**The figure turned to her now becoming clearer, brown hair and dark features, deep brown eyes bearing into hers. The face smiled, a crooked twisted smile that sent shivers down her spine. The smile stretched over its face growing larger and larger, face shape changing, skin going darker turning, hair sprouting all over. The smile turned into a growl getting louder and more vicious until the thing lunged at her.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the beast charged she woke with a start jumping up screaming, as she rose from the bed she felt two arms pulling her back down, could hear someone speaking to her but the sound came out muffled. She opened her eyes to see the same deep brown eyes staring back at her and instantly tried to scramble away and ignore the pain she now felt due to the sudden movements. Still the arms held her tight and she began to panic keeping her eyes shut so as not to see that grotesque face again. Beginning to panic she punched out at whoever it was catching them in the stomach. She felt the arms loosen and saw this as her chance to escape. When she opened her eyes she saw the figure next to her holding its side. Not the monster but Jeremy.

She was about to speak when he smiled at her and held up a hand to tell her he was ok.

"Lay back down."

She did as she was told still confused as to why she needed to. It seemed Jeremy could read her mind.

"I know you're confused right now and want to make sense of things. Your memories probably hazy and I know you want to understand..." he took a deep breath and looked at her not dropping eye contact. "Do you remember the dog that bit you?"

She thought and suddenly the memory came back, the sense of pleasure it had in its eyes, the pain she felt.

"I remember" she said in a low voice.

"That wasn't a dog that was a werewolf, I'm sure just before you met a man and he left just before the dog arrived, he was the werewolf. He bit you and now your one as well. That's why you feel so weak your body has been changing, adapting to the werewolf blood."

He stopped and stared at her, taking in her reaction.

_This was insane, this is stupid! I was tired because I'd been bit by a dog lost blood or whatever, the guy was just taking a long time this is ridiculous I am not a werewolf I was not bitten by a werewolf! _She thought.

She backed away from Jeremy slowly rising to her feet trying to reach for the door and get clay. Jeremy tried to make her lay back down but she was up too fast for him giving herself a slight head rush. She grabbed the side table to steady herself and edged as far away from Jeremy as she could.

"You have to understand this, I'm sorry if it's upsetting you but you need to know what you are now"

"What I am? This isn't funny! Just leave me alone, please! This is stupid ok, just stop it!"

She started to panic and breathe short deep breaths, the room swaying slightly under her feet. She started to edge towards the door holding the wall to steady herself.

He sighed and rolled up his sleeve eyes focusing on his exposed arm. She watched in horror as his skin began to change hairs growing longer and thicker within seconds. Fingers dislocating and growing shorter and darker. Lana edged towards the door eyes wild. She saw Jeremy's arm was now complete with a paw and claws and couldn't believe her eyes. before Jeremy had time to say anything she grabbed the heaviest trinket box on the nearby table she could find and hit him on the back of the head with it as hard as she could knocking him to the ground with a thud.

She swung the door open and ran to the top of the stairs. Lana went down the stairs as fast as she could not looking back. Half way down the world span and she was unable to focus, all she knew was she had to escape. She felt so weak and began to fall down the stairs dimly aware of her body hitting the oncoming steps, passing out before reaching the bottom.


	10. Chapter 9

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The room was dark, not cold yet something cold touched her skin she bit back a yelp then touched it again feeling the cold metal against her fingers. Standing up she walked trying to feel where the metal ended. Metal, gap, metal, gap what was it? Walking round the small room she could feel no ending to this metal. No door, no memory of how she got there. Metal poles then a gap, her mind was hazy, she knew that she should have some kind of idea of what this was. No door, poles, then she suddenly realized and a wave of terror washed over her. She was in a cage, trapped probably with some crazy guy out there and what he was going to do she didn't want to imagine.

Panic ensued unwilling to give in to the temptation to scream as it might alert her captor she settled for heavy breathing, pacing and searching for some way out. She could hear footsteps above her but nothing below, so she was in a basement judging by the lack of light. The voices grew louder with more definition and a vague sense of recognition. Footsteps where coming down the stairs, the door opened and there was a sudden burst of light. the light blinded her for a moment unable to make out the figure in the door way, she shielded her eyes with the back of her hand until her eyes adjusted, then the figure in the doorway came into focus.

After looking into those deep brown eyes everything rushed back.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	11. Chapter 10

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

She withdrew into the shadows foolishly hoping she hadn't been seen, afraid of what he'd do. Jeremy spoke very little to her before, yet always pleasant but after what she saw...what he did... she didn't know what he was going to be like. Plus she hit him on the back of the head and that's gotta hurt.

"Lana I'm not mad. You were shocked it's understandable" he paused then walked closer stopping just out of reach of the bars. "You saw what I did; you know what you are now."

"I...I...i was tired, dreaming, i saw nothing, nothing!" she edged as far back against the wall as she could.

"You saw my arm change and deep down you know what you are you can feel it"

"Stop it! I can't! You're crazy. it was a trick, a sick trick to get me to leave!"

"No it wasn't. You were bit by a werewolf, now you are one." a voice drawled in from the open door.

She turned to face clay standing in the doorway "You can't believe this!"

Clay walked towards the cage "it's the truth, you need to accept it, and then you can get out of here"

_Then you can get out of here..._she stopped panicking and looked at clay "what do you mean _then I can get out of here?_"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

What did Lana do when she realized they weren't going to let her out? Throw a major tantrum? Swear every profanity she could think of at her captors? No to her shame she crumbled, went back to the darkest corner she could see and sat there crying. She still was unwilling to believe what she was, to imagine what her life would be like from now on. She felt scared, alone, confused and ultimately betrayed. They came in and tried to talk to her, tell her it was going to be ok. But she never listened, never even looked at them and when they approached she cowered as far back as she could. Mainly they talked upstairs; she caught snippets of conversation about "the change" and that it should be here soon what that was she had no idea but it seemed to worry them.

A week had gone by, but to her it felt like much more. The solitude was lonely yes, but it also made her more aware of her senses she could hear a lot better, her sense of smell seemed to increase as well where now she knew who would be in the doorway before they said a word or showed their face. She knew she'd changed but wouldn't let herself believe this madness, tried to block it out.

o0o0o0o0ooo


	12. Chapter 11

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

She didn't know then but today would change her life, not that it hadn't changed already it had, but now she was about to realise exactly what it meant.

She woke with an itching feeling in her arms sitting on the edge of the thin mattress scratching but not being able to get to the root of it, kind of like she felt in her life. She could sit here make plans for the future but what would they come to? What was this?

"Hi"

She jumped to her feet yelping as she did "don't do that!" she turned to face Clay.

"Sorry. How are you?"

She just stared at him.

"I need to talk to you its important"

Silence followed. Clay swore making Lana jump.

"This is serious Lana! Listen ok you haven't changed yet and well that's bad, it means it will force itself on you, you'll have no control but I can help you so you can ease into it"

Lana was staring at the floor she looked up with anger in her eyes. "Get out." she said under her breath.

"What?" said a startled clay

"I am sick of this crap you want to act like some deluded moron fine. just leave me out of it!"

"No! Listen to me this is not a game!"

"Get out now!"

Clay threw his hands up and walked out mumbling angrily under his breath as he went. Lana was so angry, she paced her tiny prison mumbling her own profanities, adrenalin taking over she was dimly aware of the pain in her arms increasing. Several minutes went passed and the instant anger started to fade and yet physical pain followed, confused she went to sit down.

Her legs now ached and yet she'd only paced a small cell not a run a marathon and she stung all over like a very bad sun burn. For a moment she considered calling Clay back for help but fought the urge and instead sat there biting her lip willing the pain to go away. She went to crouch on the floor taking deep breaths trying not to think about how much pain was surging through every part of her. Her back was forcing her forward as it started to extend and curve. What was happening to her? Her skin now felt on fire until she looked down and saw hairs starting to thicken on her arms. Her bones began to click in and out of place she wanted to scream but couldn't, her face was changing, her jaw was trapped half open elongating, the pain excruciating. It felt like it was being ripped from her body the pressure on it cutting deep, making her fight for breath.

Soon that part stopped and she screamed for dear life but no human voice came out but that of a wolf. Her first thought was that there was a wolf upstairs but then the pain stopped and she saw a glimpse of herself reflected in the metal bar. Another ghostly scream flew from her lips; it was all she could do as she was rooted to the spot staring at the slither of the figure staring back at her.


	13. Chapter 12

"I get it, trust me if anyone knows what your going through its me, even though I guess everyone's situation is different due to different circumstances and the person and everything, and now I'm rambling..." she sighed silver blonde hair hiding her face as she hung her head. She rubbed her eyes before looking up and over at the weary figure behind bars. "I know what your going through, you can trust me. I was bit too."

"really?" said a quiet voice from the shadows.

Elena stood up and walked over to the cage opening it with a combination of keys.

"your not a prisoner, you never were, this was just for your safety. I'm going to leave some clothes by the door come up when your ready." she walked towards the house turning before reaching the door. "I'm hear if you want to talk, about anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know its been ages since I last updated not my choice just sorting out university which is a long a stressful thing!

I know that was a short extract but I have written more, which I will be putting up soon. This is just my way of saying I haven't forgotten this and I wont.


	14. Chapter 13

o0o0oo0

It didn't take a genius to decide that the best place for Lana to be was on the other side of the door out of this cage getting the answers that she so desperately needed answered. The hard part was getting there, to these people that she knew but had kept this massive secret from her. But she needed to go and see them, learn how to control whatever this thing was that was happening to her. She was so tired yet she hadn't slept properly since it happened she was physically and mentally drained. She understood very little of what happened all she knew was it was something to do with them and they could help.

She sat in a dark corner of her now open cell staring at the light shining through the now open door. So much had changed, would she be ready to hear what they had to say finally accept her fate as a monster? Dressing in silence she made her way to the door. Each step making her heart beat slightly faster. She reached for the door handle heart hammering in her ear, breathing coming fast and uneven. Silence met her as she eased it open, trying to relax she peered around the corner finding no one.

This was as far as she would let herself go, for today at least. Sitting on the cool floor she pulled her legs up to herself and zipped up the slightly too large hoody she was given making sure to put the hood up and cover her face.

So this was now her fate. A monster. She could feel it under her skin it was starving, could feel all this extra energy running through her desperately wanting to be used. Could still hear that deathly scream drumming in her head. See the creature with _her_ deep blue eyes mixed in with _its_ features. She was so lost, so out of control. Scared and alone. All she wanted was family what did she have now, what did they do to her?

Laying on her side she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, sleeping as she felt she should. Like a dog on the floor.

0o0o0oo0


	15. Chapter 14

_Laying on her side she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, sleeping as she felt she should. Like a dog on the floor._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun shone in through the glass panels on the door illuminating the sleeping girls face. She lay sprawled on the floor, her face caked in sweat and drool. Not an attractive picture. But one that sleeping in a thick sweat top would cause.

"She's definitely clays sister" mumbled Jeremy from the living room door.

He stood there for a minute or two watching her mutter and growl in her sleep.

He smiled to himself remembering the wild boy he tried to tame. Yet he was a boy and lived with this for sometime, he knew no other life. But she was a teenager, almost a woman, this would be a new life for her, one that she could never escape.

But Jeremy couldn't help her right now that would have to fall on someone else. He had to deal with the threat to his pack and making sure Clay didn't do anything stupid. But the truth is he had to let Clay do something, it was his right no matter how much he disagreed with it he had to let him get his revenge.

To an extent.

That's what scared Jeremy the most he didn't know just how far clay would take it. Intentionally or not he could expose the pack to the outside world, or worse.

O0o0o0o0o0o


	16. Chapter 15

O0o0o0o0o0o

Lana woke up face wet with what she hoped was sweat, her hair a mess of tangles. Sitting up she began to wipe the her face and attempted to flatten her hair.

"Liking the look" came a voice from the doorway. It was nick, hair perfect as always smiling broadly at her. "you hungry?"

After hearing her stomach at that precise moment Lana gave a quick nod of her head. He held out his hand and still wary Lana wondered if she should accept it, if this was a trick. But looking into those warm brown eyes she couldn't help but trust him at least in this situation. She held at her arm and was quickly hoisted off her feet before being placed gently back on the ground again.

"Extra strength it helps, trust me, you'll love it" A grin broke across his face infectious enough for her to return one and for that short distance to the dining room forget her troubles and just be a normal girl talking to a normal boy.

One look in the mirror as she passed and Lana stopped dead. Now there was no way to hide it, she couldn't pretend she was normal any more the truth was looking right back at her. Now she could see the monster for herself. The effects of the change were visible on her face. Pale skin, red eyes, wild hair, she wasn't normal, she never would be.

Her heart was pumping in her ears drowning out the now distant sound of nick calling her name. How could she be so stupid? What did she think could happen, that this was just going to be like some TV show and just end after a while? No, this was forever, and she had no idea how to accept it. The dread and fear where so overwhelming she just needed to be alone. Struggling to breathe she ran out the front door and ran as fast as her legs would allow her. Feeling the wind in her hair feeling the pain in her already weak legs she began to let go just for a few seconds, just think of nothing, and in the moment found a form of peace.

o0o0o0o0o

Stopping on the edge of their land she slowly walked back tears welling up. Panting for breath she let them fall freely down her face no longer holding back. She was left gasping by the sheer weight of her emotions. So much pent up anger and fear, no longer able to control it she howled. As she turned she saw a row of trees in front of her and crashed her fist into the nearest one over and over each blow giving her a form of release. When she was too worn out to cry any more she turned to go back and deal with whatever she had to.

Looking up she jumped seeing someone in her path. Clay froze at being spotted and Lana the same neither seeing each other since the basement. Clay looked uneasy not knowing what was he was supposed to do. He kept his hands in his pockets and never gave direct eye contact for longer than a second. Readying himself for some of that abuse to be taken out on him instead of the tree, he waited.

Slowly she walked up to him, face like stone clay braced himself for the worst. Only to find her arms going around him instead, quietly crying into his shoulder.

Shocked by this clay stood there frozen.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop this. Ill make him pay, I promise." said clay quietly.

After that quiet exchange they stood in silence. Lana crying stronger now, clay stroking her hair and finally being able to be there for her.

O0o0o0o0o0o


	17. Chapter 16

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"there's a motel down town where trash like him normally go ill scope it out see if I can get a scent"

clay stood up to go having explained himself only to find a hand on his shoulder silently but sternly telling him to wait.

"no, Elena will go with nick" said Jeremy.

Clay turned ready to yell at Jeremy but bit his lip instead.

"why" said clay through gritted teeth trying not to let his anger pass through into his voice.

"Elena has a better nose than you. Also I know you wont stop until you find him and if you do you'll cause a scene and will draw attention to us. Unintentionally of course but all the same. If Elena and nick pick up a trail you can go after it at nightfall." said Jeremy.

"fine" said clay. He turned on his heels and stormed out and into the garden.

O0o0o0o0o0o

clay decided the only way to get rid of his pent up anger was to go for a run, so he did. Finally being able to lose himself in the moment clear his head a bit, and catch that damned rabbit. It wasn't the same as chasing Elena but it'll do for now.

Jeremy left him in an awkward position he took him out of the field unable to do some of the damage that he so desperately needed. He needed to feel like he was doing some good, like in his own way he was helping the situation, getting justice.

But also Jeremy put Elena in a chase without him for back up and no matter how great a fighter he knew she was he would never be ok about leaving her alone. She meant too much to him.

O0o0o0o00o

after hours pacing the grounds in human and wolf form clay finally got a fresh scent on Elena and knew they'd returned. Quickening his pace he reached the door just as it opened the person on the other side gave a tiny shriek of surprise.

"jeez! Lurk much."

"I wasn't lurking I was about to walk in"

"oh... well lets be honest your more likely to be lurking than not so its a fair assumption to make."

she flashed a full watt smile at him and turned to re-enter the house but not before clay grabbed her and spun her around kissing her briefly before whispering in her ear.

"darling I never lurk, I linger, there's a difference."

o0o0o0o0o0

it turned out that their hunting mission wasn't a waste of time like clay was beginning to think.

"he's here. It wasn't easy to find there where a lot of trails leading off from that dive but after a while sniffing I find the trail that matched the scent on Lana's..." she stopped "er...ya know...and well yeah, so found the scent, followed it and know where he is."

clay looked up face like stone.

"where."


	18. Chapter 17

_Haven't updated in a while, I have the story just haven't been able to get to my comp. But it is still coming. _

_enjoyx_

o0o0o0o00o

Stuart Baluka was a werewolf, most of the time he stayed off the packs radar kept his head down got on with life. But a couple of years ago he cracked finally realised he had a power and was no longer afraid to act above werewolf law, like so many before him. But Stuart Baluka wasn't your average human killing werewolf, if there is such a thing, no Stuart Baluka was a psychopath he didn't do it for because he felt it was in his nature to hunt as he saw fit, no he did it for fun. Taking pleasure in every detail from who they where to how they where found and making sure he was there when the bodies where found. And yes there was more likely to bodies, than a body, you see Stu had thing for families particularly siblings.

Clay had a run in with Stuart a few years ago, stories of young brothers and sisters being found mauled by a dog began to crop up now and then throughout small towns in the Texan state. None getting too much attention, a small article was all they got. Reporters deciding that it was just their red neck cousins not being able to control their animals again. None even questioning why it was always a brother and sister. When it finally reached the packs attention interest grew as the mysterious deaths increased going from town to town. Always found the same way always a young boy and girl, brother and sister. The mutt must have done the same routine a dozen times and was pulling it off like an art. The pack finally caught up with him just as he was scoping out his next victims in a small town on the Texas border. Across from the park a man sat appearing to be reading the paper, his eyes darting up every so often passing over the children.

He scanned his eyes over them, eyes dancing with anticipation until they finally came to rest on a blond boy and girl crying, the girl because he just pushed her over and the boy because a women was now yelling at him. Perfect.

His hands twitched in excitement, a small smile plastered on his face. Almost time.

After studying them for several days he finally knew the pattern that would occur, mum would bring them, play with them for a bit, then they'd run along together. Mum talked on a nearby bench with others, none ever looked up unless they heard a scream or cry. Which means that he only had one window of opportunity. Walking in to the park he looked over at the mothers none were eyeing him as a potential abuser even though he walked in unaccompanied by a child of his own. Taking the seat nearest to the group of screaming kids he sat and bided his time.

O0o0o0o00o

The children where now at his side laughing together excited about what they where about to see, they never had a dog before and mum would be so pleased.

"okay you wait here and Ill just go and get him, he's looking forward to this so just stay here and then well go and show your mum okay?" the children nodded grinning broadly. He started forward only to catch a faint smell in the oncoming breeze. Breathing it in he knew what it was and quickly scoped the trees only to see and smell no one. They where here, he knew it, probably downwind so it would be harder for him to catch their scent.

Yes this had now become a life or death situation, but he had to admit he was a little excited.

O0o0o0o00o

"change of plans kids we're going to go to him okay? C'mon" he held each of their hands, walking in the middle. Their scents where everywhere now no longer hiding they where racing forward after him he could here them rustling through the trees. He gripped the children's hands and dragged them forward racing to get to an open space.

It wasn't until someone was running towards him that his heart sank and he knew almost all hope was gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"so they sent the pit bull did they?"

Clay stayed where he was looking straight into Stuart's eye sending a chill down his spine. His grip tightened around the children's wrists eyes darting to any possible exit.

"Now I'm guessing they didn't let you out on your own, cute little blond and your little play friend here to ill wager." no response appeared beyond clay's eyes other than anger and Stuart started to sweat. "Clay, your a tough guy I should be scared I get it. Now I'm leaving here okay? You can try and stop me but I'm telling you now I wont be a notch on your killing post."

he edged towards the clearing slowly, clay mimicking his every step and noise from the trees told him he was about to have company.

Discreetly as he could manage Stuart reached into his pocket grasping for anything. He threw the change he had into the open clearing. The noise was remote but with werewolf hearing noticeable. Seeing this as his only chance Stuart quickly turned his head in the direction of the sound and gasped dramatically making clay turn to around. While clay's back was briefly turned Stuart threw the girl at him so hard they both ended up toppling backwards. The girl was silently crying by clay's side staring at the strange man confused and scared. Clay turned ready to pounce only to see Stuart now holding the boy by his neck. Gasping for breath fear in his eyes the boy dangled unable to do anything. Stuart's eye's met clay's, hair now out of place, eyes wild he began to laugh or rather squeal.

"There two types of people in this world clay, heroes and villains. When push comes to shove faced in a certain situation you always have to choose where your loyalties lie. Clearly I'm a hero saving this boy from a terrible fate." He cackled with a high pitched laugh stroking the boys face tenderly While the boy begged for his life tears streaming down his face. "I can let go at any time clay, you just have to walk away, now. Or are you a villain after all?"

clay was rooted on the spot he still stood ready to pounce but was more unsure if he should.

"I'm going to walk out of the park with him, you move, he dies. Ill leave him at the edge of the park."

clay stood rooted on the spot unable to move, he knew that his rage could cost that boy his life so he stayed and tried to keep as calm as possible.

Stuart let go of the boy and let him catch his breath then hoisted him up into his arms. To an outsider this would be a heart-warming picture the father carrying the worn out son home. But of course that was not the case. Smile now permanently fixed on his face he slowly walked the distance. The boy began to panic his sister still confused just wanted her brother and began to walk after them until clay pulled her back, her little hands trying to push him off but unsuccessfully she began to cry for her mum. Stuart turned back after a few seconds smile never faltering.

"There is no such things as heroes and villains Clay, just choices and rules that you choose to follow like a slave or not. Remember that next time they ask you to play lapdog. I'm sure well meet again, till then." he waved and walked off. Voice cackling above the screaming and voices. Boy crying in his arms he blended in with the crowd.

O0o0o0o00o

It's been five years and that moment still plays on Clay's mind the what ifs creeping around in his head. What if he got there earlier? What if he did pounce on the bastard? What if he stayed close and caught him on the edge of the park?

What if the boy was still alive.

Why did he believe him, after all he's done why believe him? He can still hear the girl screaming when they wouldn't let her wake up her sleeping brother. Why weren't they waking him up? That was all she said.

Rules, that was what he said morals where, just ruled that he didn't have to obey. He saw himself as god like. And now he had to be stopped and punished for everything.


	19. Chapter 18

_**I haven't updated in aaagees! Just been busy with uni but I'm back and quite a while ahead so ill post regularly from now on. Promise x**_

present day, and the world as the pack knew it was unbalanced. Old enemies where rising, anger and fear were breaking out and vengeance was the aim. But what of their new fledgling?

Torn from a real life, given a new family. But how was she to fit in and accept this new world. Danger and pain would be a major part of her life now, could she live with that?

With the need for food Lana soon found herself -willing or not- mixing with the group and realising that they weren't as bad as she thought. But they felt distant. Especially clay who always seemed so angry. Out of all of them she trusted nick the most. He talked way too much and was a tad self obsessed but he was kind and always made her feel welcome. slowly she began to open up to him, just little things at first. Her favourite bands, what she waned to do after university and the overwhelming fear of failure. But there were something she was holding back. Lately she began to feel on edge, it was going to happen again the 'change' and she needed help controlling it. However asking for help would mean that she would have to go through that horror again and she didn't think she could. Thinking she could suppress she spent the next couple of days as secluded as possible hoping that they'd just think it was the newbie being shy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her sleeping too had become affected to even have five hours sleep lately had become a miracle. Caked in sweat she was constantly moving in her sleep plagued by nightmares. _Always running in her dreams, why always with the running! _Exhausted in waking and now in sleep. She could feel it inside, like a pressure it just kept building. She feared she'd go mad after several days or snap and be forced to go back to that cage.

Waking in the pitch black again she feared the number she would see on the face of her clock. 2:34 _shit! _Unable to drift off again she went down stairs hoping to catch a decent late night rerun or at the very least some adverts that she could make fun of. Sneaking down the stairs was extremely easy, no creaky steps or squeaky doors. For an old house it was very well maintained.

Upon entering the TV room she suddenly felt peckish, one thing about this new part of her life which she loved. She could eat whatever the hell she wanted and would never put on any weight. Chocolate and cheese toasties now at her fingertips, this was one awesome super power. Too involved in finding treasures in the back of the unused cupboards she failed to notice the footsteps stopping in the doorway.

"your up late".

O0o0o0o0o0

_**to be continued. Short chapter while I'm editing the next but which I'll put up in a few days.**_


	20. Chapter 19

O0o0o0o0o0o

"_your up late"_

She jumped her stack of food spreading over the floor. As fast as she could she spun around to face her intruder. Was it that guy from the forest? Was it someone else worse she had yet to meet?

...No it was Jeremy. Who on this occasion wore a bemused look on his face.

"why does everyone love to make me jump in this place? Jeez! You could knock or something."

"sorry, what are you doing up so late"

she turned innocently picking up the mounts of food. "I got hungry" she shrugged her shoulders.

Jeremy's lips twitched creating the image of a silent smile. Breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't realised why she was actually up she edged out of the door.

0o000o0

As predicted nothing was on at this hour, just reality show reruns and those stupid adverts where the people are always smiling. But at least it was helping to distract her from the tingling she felt under her skin. She knew what it meant, that she would have to go through that agonizing pain again. But she didn't think that she could survive it, maybe there was no way out of it, maybe this was her future, but she damned well was gonna try.

Half an hour she'd been up and still she felt on edge, heat warming her body, sweat forming on her skin. She needed to sleep it off, let this pass through her system but she just couldn't rest and she was scared. The door creaked open, Jeremy saying goodnight. At seeing him in the door way Lana internally began to panic and quickly laid down burying most of her face in the pillow and folding her arms close to the exposed part of her face. Masking the fever, Jeremy simply bid goodnight and left the room.

Getting up for some more water Lana walked over to the door reaching for the handle but it opened before she got there.

"forgot my..." he stopped and stared at her finally seeing her glossed over face. "what's wrong?"

she edged away form him moving back into the darkness. "nothing just couldn't sleep no big deal"

"you haven't changed since have you? No of course you haven't. This is my fault I've been preoccupied lately but ill help you with this."

"no offence, but I don't want your help. I'm not going to be doing that again, I wont."

"Lana you don't have a choice it will just force itself on you if you don't control it now. And I'm not going to put you or anyone else at risk."

"i will control it, I'm fine" she walked over trying to prove her point but lost her balance along the way and ended up on her knees being helped up by Jeremy.

"no, your not. Now I know you haven't been part of this pack for long but here I'm the alpha and what I say goes. If you don't take my help you _will_ go back in the cage until you've changed your mind."

o0o0o0o00o

The night breeze swept across Stonehaven, chilling to the bone. Well, chilling to anyone who wasn't burning up, sweating and on all fours. She'd been like this for several minutes now concentrating on her breathing. The exercise was exhausting, pointless and humiliating. Jeremy's coaching style was extremely slow everything had to be done in stages but she just didn't see the point if it at all. Jeremy seemed happy with tonight's progress and decided to break for the night.

Lana was relieved that it was over, not only because she was feeling like crap but also to get away from the whole practice, which if she was honest she would admit she wasn't trying at. She really didn't want to change into that thing again but at least with these sessions she could fake it so he wouldn't put her in that room again.

Walking back inside with Jeremy was strange, this was the first time they'd actually spent any real time together and it was such a private subject to her. She knew he was a nice guy, or at least seemed it but she didn't know him yet and he was like her boss or something it was a pretty weird situation.

"it's really late you should rest up for tomorrow"

"is that a nice way of saying I look like crap? Because man do I feel it."

pale and light headed she faltered on her next step and once again had to count on Jeremy. Intimacy never her strong suit she was now walking uncomfortable up the stairs leaning on him and feeling oddly comforted. That and a lot of her feelings had changed lately but I guess it was the 'wolf' side of her now taking over her mind as well as her body. But she couldn't dwell on that right now.

All she needed to do right now was finally, sleep.

o0o0o0o00o


	21. Chapter 20

At the first signs of waking up Lana became aware of her surroundings. The crisp cool duvet against her skin, the warm sun across her face. It was a perfect morning, where for the first time since she got bit she felt happy.

"Morning" Jeremy knocked at the door and walked in, hair flicked back, chosen look today, concern.

Nervous about being rumbled for not trying, Lana gave an awkward smile and weird wave that she instantly mocked herself mentally for.

"Hi"

She look over at him but couldn't give eye contact for to long guilt and fear holding her back. In those few moments between which he next spoke and she last did, she feared the worst.

What if he decided she wasn't worth it and had to be taken care of? what if he made her live in that cage forever because she couldn't control what she was? The little contact she'd had with him so far meant that for him to be here now, it couldn't be good, suddenly she didn't feel so good.

O0o0o0o00o

Trying not to appear panicked she watched him walk further in the room, she managed a weak smile but couldn't do anything else she was paralysed by fear.

"I know it's soon but your going to have to do it tonight"

"what?! But I don't, I cant! I'm not ready... I wont!"

"it's tonight or the cage, it's already been too long, I'm sorry"

There where a few things she could do right now being backed into a corner. Most of them would end up badly for everyone and pretty much guarantee that she would end up in that cage. In the end she gave in, what he was saying was right, and no matter how scared she was she would have to face her fears, she would have to become the wolf again.

Head hung in defeat, hair covering her face, she spoke softly.

"ok."

O0o0o0o00o

That day was hell, because no matter how much fun she had with nick or Elena she would be reminded of the night and be filled with dread. Everyone was doing the best to be nice to her, even clay was around but it was to no use she would be afraid no mater how much they laughed and smiled around her. All day she was on edge remembering snippets off the last time she had to do it. Shivering as she remembered the agonizing pain, the feeling of searing hot heat over her skin.

Anxious and scared she wondered through the house from room to room just trying to be busy. She had accepted that tonight had to happen but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Wondering through the house she came to a half closed door and aggressive voices.

Ear perked by the door she waited to catch some gossip only to find the door opened instead.

Startled she jumped back and looked up at clay.

"let me guess you smelled me," she made a face "that still sounds weird."

He stared ahead looking worn out and angry but looking up at her the anger faded.

"you ok? You look stressed"

He looked slightly taken aback at the question "umm...yeah you ok? I know tonight's a pretty big deal for you"

"yeah fine, fine."

Neither knowing what to say both stood in silence until clay started to walk away. Lana touched his hand startling him.

"I want you there tonight, please."

Clay nodded and walked away.

Ok so she had the support, now she needed the feel good factor, more commonly known as alcohol.

Lucky enough for her Jeremy, Elena and Clay went into town leaving nick and Antonio. They said it was because they didn't have enough room but she knew it was to keep an eye on her. It was just too strange, the talks stopping when she entered the room, the looks she sometimes got. Maybe they were throwing her a party, yeah maybe it was a 'hey your a werewolf like us!' party. You never know it could happen...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Antonio was easy to distract as he was already distracted, he'd been on the phone all day about a bad deal made by some employee. By the amount of yelling and swearing it looked like he was going to be a while. Nick, well nick was another story, he liked company but more for the reason of hearing the sound of his own voice without being considered crazy for talking alone. This one would have to be done with tacked and skill.

"nick, have you been in the weight room all day?"

"a little bit why liking what you see?"

(she rolled her eyes) "just your kinda looking a little sweaty and no offence but getting a bit ripe too"

"No way!" he frantically felt his shirt and sniffed his pits worry spread all over his face.

"Look it's probably just me, don't worry about it you'll be fine for your date tonight."

He got up looking in the mirror frantically checking his watch.

"No I got time, ill go shower" he stopped at the door "just don't go outside, please. I know that sounds weird but I was told...just, please."

"I wont, I promise."

With that he left, Lana walked over to the cabinet in the corner and opening the door her smile grew.


End file.
